The Whipping boy, My Whipping boy
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: This is a slash between the whipping boy and Prince Brat or known as Prince Horace and Jemmy. This is kinda turned but if you've read The whipping boy or looking for slash here you go. Jemmy somehow became well is becoming King.


"King?" the prince scoffed. He knew though that it was true, the whipping boy had replaced him long ago as the heir to the throne. He could he read, write, and had street smarts. This what a future king needed to have.

Horace known as Prince Brat had learned alot from the rat catching whipping boy. He eventually after many years Prince Brat had learned to read and to write his own name. After the incident of running away the whipping boy was put into a position of being the prince's bodyguard then to a status of a knight and hero.

"Are you mad my dear prince?" Jemmy asked in a teasing notion. "I will not surrender to this mockery of my name." Prince Brat says biting his tongue not to insult his future king.

"Yet you surrender to me everytime I ask?" Jemmy asks but more likely states. "What are you talking about?! I would never do such a thing and if anything it should be you who are surrendering to myself!" Prince Brat claims his face flaring from anger but more of embarrassment.

Jemmy sighs and puts on his bear fur coat leaving the quaters with Horace behind him. "Gaw, can't you leave me alone take a hint." Jemmy says annoyed. Prince Brats face becomes a look of slight hurt but it returns its cockyness.

"Where are you going?" Prince Brat asks with curiosity. " I shall come with you."

"Hunting. No you will stay home." Jemmy states picking up the pace. Prince Brat walks faster and catches up to him. "No its my word against your. And because of that my word wins." Prince Brat says smirking.

Jemmy stops in his tracks ready to blow up in any second. " I am your future king, I was your bodyguard,no , I am your bodyguard, and I am your friend. Its my word against yours. My word wins." Jemmy says through grit teeth.

Prince Brat looks unfazed by his words this was not the first time him and his companion had fought like this."Jemmy ,I am the Prince the true heir!"He exclaims.

"Yes you are, Prince Brat." Jemmy spats and feels something when he saw the princes hurt look almost like joy and guilt had Jemmy felt clench his stomach. It was nothing like the feeling he had had when he saw the prince get a whipping. He never cried and never did the prince it was mutiny.

"Fine I shall take my leave to my chamber if I am being that big of a bother to you." Prince Brat says spinning around not looking back. It had hurt him deeply when he found out that the people called him that and when his only friend uses it in there argument it hurts far worse than what any one else can call him.

Jemmy knew he had hurt his friend's feelings and that Prince Brat well Horace would spend the time in his chamber to weep this away. Jemmy knew he had to apologize sooner or later but he gave it time as always. This was not the first nor the last fight they would have and both knew this.

The maids once heard them arguing and sent roomers of them being aqainted with eachother a little more than brothers. The king was furious that day and swore to kill Jemmy if he dare laid his son. Jemmy laughed at the thought.

Jemmy walked back to Horace's chamber readily putting his hand on the door to knock but stopped when he had heard sniffling. He backed away and shook his head thinking. Giving it time as always ..

Hours pass by

Finally Jemmy had returned from his hunt with his old buddies. He walk straight to Horace's room with no mind at all. The hallways were usaully packed with servents and other workers but none were seen.

Jemmy entered the room with no worries and sat his coat on the floor like any man would outside the palace."Horace?" Jemmy asked as he looked around the room in search of his so called friend.

The door creaked open and Prince Brat stepped in to his chamber picking up the bear coat not saying a word. Jemmy watched in silence as if the prince were a creature on had never laid eyes on. Prince Brat had set in on a clothes stand and walked to his decorated handmade drawer and started to undress.

Jemmy watched from where he stood it was regular that he has seen the prince in the nude. He knew every part to his body but never touched it. The prince put on his night wear and pulled something from the drawer.

"Would you like to whip me?" he asked in a innocent voice in contrast to the prankster he once was but still is. Jemmy looked suprised and stunned. He swore to never lay a hand on his prince.

"No I shall never lay a hand you, Prince Horace." Jemmy states taking the object out of the princes hand which happened to be the whip they used to beat Jemmy with when he was the whipping boy.

"Jemmy..." Prince Brat says in a begging way. Jemmy felt a tingle but pushed it aside and threw the whip outside from the window. "Jemmy, I need to be punished."

"I don't believe in such actions for a prince like yourself." It was a lie but under this circumstance he did not need to be punished.

Jemmy laid his hand on the prince knowing this was breaking so many laws in the land. Prince Brats face shown fear as if he was going to be struck. "Please my prince go back to sleep your eyes show red as if you've waken and stayed waiting."

The prince looked down and gave a nod. Brat looked up one time to see brown eyes looking down on him. 'Damn it all for my height. Now everyone literally looks down on myself. '

Jemmy let his grip go and left the room with no lasts words. In the hall he saw one maid who eyes were glued to him. Another rumor was going to spread but he did not care. He'd only get a speech from the king .


End file.
